


Genus Mali

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: And this is almost six years old I think, Bullshit Re-upload, F/M, Giving Sebastian a backstory, I haven't read any of the new manga, M/M, Unrealistic Historical References, Uploaded to save it from being lost, non canon backstory, old as heck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone has a past. Ciel knows that well, but when an angel comes from out of nowhere and declares that his butler's past will be shown to all of the Phantomhive household, he realizes that some pasts are meant to be left alone. Non-slash (but if you want to be creative...), very tiny Seb-OC, high T, minor torture, possible OOCness (fixed in later chapters), and very dark themes. (Written circa 2013)
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michealis & Original Characters
Kudos: 8





	1. His Butler, Caught

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive couldn't sleep. He didn't know why, but he couldn't enter dreamland. Maybe it was just the stress of the day, or maybe the fear of the nightmares he knew would be waiting for him. Either way, he just could not sleep.

Instead of just lying in bed, the young earl decided to go to his office and do some work. It was much better to work than to just lay there anyway. Maybe Sebastian would realize he was awake and bring him some hot milk and honey to help him sleep.

Slipping on his slippers, Earl Phantomhive exited his chambers and headed for his office.

As the young earl walked through the corridors of the manor, he felt a slight chill, making Ciel instinctively draw his nightclothes closer to his body. It was strange for a cold feeling to erupt in the Phantomhive manor in the spring, because of his butler's endless work in ensuring that his master had absolute comfort. Also, there was nowhere for the chill to come from, as the hall Ciel was currently in had no windows. And to add to the already odd situation, it felt like the journey was much longer than normal, being the normally three minute trip between room now felt like it was taking three hours. It almost felt like every time Ciel would reach the end of the hall, a new one erupted.

The earl almost turned back to his room, but just as he was about to turn, Ciel stopped a bronze doorknob from the corner of his blue eye.

Ciel quickly sent up a silent prayer as he exited the hall and reached the door to his office, though his joy was very short-lived.

* * *

The young earl's ecstatic joy faded as he saw whom his 'office' was occupied by.

"Young master!" cried Finny, "Not you too!"

"Why the hell are you idiots in my office in the middle of the night?" Ciel glared at the three servants gathered in the room, "This room is off-limits to everyone but me, Sebastian, and those I give consent and I most certainly did not give you permission to do so."

Bard shrugged, "I'd apologize, m'lord, if this were your office."

"Of course this is my office, you dope!" Ciel retorted, but Meyrin quickly interrupted.

"No, it's not, young master, no it's not!"** said the clumsy maid, "Look around!"

The room they were currently standing in was about 16" on all sides and had no doors or windows. There was no furniture in the room at all. All the walls were pure white, as was the floor and ceiling. Against the wall behind them was a large cloth-like thing covering it that was just a little bit more brilliant than the surrounding wall.

Before Ciel could utter a word, Bard interrupted, "Don't ask where we are, we already thought up every possible answer."

Ciel scowled, "Well, that couldn't have taken long."

The invisible door opened again just as Bard was about to flip when...

"Ho ho ho..."

"Tanaka! The room of doom got you too?" Finny cried as everyone's favorite steward walked in wearing bunny patterned pajamas.

"Can we please focus!" Ciel screamed at his servants, "We need a plan. I think Sebastian is our last hope of getting out of here so-"

"I don't think so," said a random girl who just appeared in the middle of the room.

Everyone jumped about ten feet and stepped away from her.

"Who the blazes are you?" said a very startled Bard. The girl just rolled her eyes and twirled her pale blonde hair in her hand a few times. The stranger had bleach blonde, long wavy hair with her bangs held back via a gold circlet. Her skin was sun-kissed and her flowing dress was an iridescent white that matched her scaly silver chain mail under armor. She couldn't be older than fifth-teen.

"I think she's an angel, yes she is!" whispered a gawking Meyrin so that only her companions could hear her.

"Only half," said the angel, leaning against the wall and crosses her arms.

"Your half-angel?" Finny asked, "How can that be?"

She rolled her eyes, "That's a story for another time. I have a job to do you know."

"This isn't going to be a repeat of the Angela/Ash thing again is it?" growled Ciel.

The angel laughed and shook her head, "No, I am Adrian, the peaceful justice and the bringer of the past, or as I like to call it, the ultimate comeuppance."

"But that does explain why you're here, no it doesn't!" stated Meyrin.

"Yeah, if you're some sorta angel cop, why are you here?" Finny asked, wide-eyed.

Adrian rolled her eyes again, "First off, never call me 'angel cop' again. Second, I came to serve final judgment on the demonic being of this household."

Ciel's blood ran cold, "What?"

Adrian smirked, "You heard me," she fake pouted, "Aw, the little boy didn't think his friend had a life outside of him? Ha, what a riot!"

"No wait a moment," said Bard, "What exactly do you mean by 'demonic being'? Do we have a ghost or something?"

The angel laughed even harder, "Jesus, you all really are clueless aren't you?" She took in the servants' confused expressions and their masters panicked one, "Man, come on, who's the only person not in this room?" Blank faces met one that was rapidly growing pained, "Oh, gosh. I guess I'll just get Sebastian myself then..."

The angel exited via the wall, leaving the stunned group.

"What does she mean by getting Mr. Sebastian?" asked Finny.

Ciel swallowed the lump in his throat, "It means that she is going to kill my butler."

"She can't just up and kill Sebastian!" Bard argued, "I don't care if she is an angel!"

"What did Sebastian ever do wrong?" questioned Meyrin, "He can be a little strict at times, yes he can, but that's nothing to call him a demon for!"

"Sebastian is a demon."

All eyes turned to the earl, "What?" breathed Finny.

"My maid is an undercover sniper who can kill a man a mile away without a scope. My chef is a soldier who was smarter than an entire military fleet. My gardener is a super-strong science experiment. Is it so hard to believe my butler is a demon?"

All was silent as those words sank in.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Ciel had explained the story to his servants of how Sebastian came to be his butler.

Soon after the earl had finished, a loud clatter was heard outside the room, and a heartrending scream shattered the air.

"I hate demons," mumbled Adrian as she re-entered the room, dragging something behind her through the wall by a semi-glowing chain.

Through the wall, gloved hands, wrapped in the chain, was pulled through. Then an arm, a shoulder, and finally the bruised and bloody head of Sebastian Michaelis, followed by the rest of him, slumped to the ground at their feet.

"Don't undo those chains, or I'll have to kill you," Adrian said to the stunned residents of Phantomhive manor. She then turned to the cloth-like wall and began to do something, "Wake him up if you can. He really doesn't need me to wake him up."

Finny was the first to move to the fallen demon's side. The gardener gently pulled Sebastian into a sitting position against the wall farthest from the weird angel as the rest of the servants deemed it safe to go and help, Ciel, staying off to a distance.

Bard, the only one with any actual medical experience, quickly gave the unconscious demon a once-over, "The damn angel," he mumbled, "He has a mild concussion, at least two broken ribs, and his arms broken. If we don't wake him up, he may never get up."

Leaving that in the air, Bard quickly slapped the butler hard across the face, trying to rouse him. Meyrin grabbed Sebastian's shoulder and shook hard. Finny, afraid of hurting him further, only watched.

Ciel had enough of their pointless worry, "Stand aside," he said, removing his eyepatch and kneeling next to his butler. He looked Sebastian straight in the face, ignoring the shocked gasps of his servants at his contract eye, "Sebastian, this is an order. Wake up, now, before these idiots worry themselves to death."

In less than a minute, the butler's eyes slowly opened, "Young master?" He said groggily, "W-What happened?"

"Oh, I see you're up, then," sat Adrian, turning around from the cloth wall, "I can start now."

Finny stood up, "No! You can't kill Mr. Sebastian! I don't care if he is a demon."

Meyrin pulled up her glasses and grabbed her hidden shotgun, "Finny's right, yes he is!"

"If you want to get to my comrade, you'll have to go through me," proclaimed Bard.

Sebastian watched, half-conscious, as the servants stood in front of him and his master, ready for a fight.

"What a riot!" chuckled the angel, "I wish my friends were like you lot, but loyalty isn't very thought of where I come from less it's for the big guy, ya' know?" She yawned and pulled a scroll from out of nowhere, "No, your friend here is to be executed, sadly. But I have other orders," she squares her shoulders and reads, "As an angel of true justice, I hereby state that punishment was ordered to the demon currently know as Sebastian Michealis, on the crimes of treason, soul theft of a minor, and the murder of an angelic being. If the guilty would wish to plead mercy and innocence before the council, the punishment may be lowered on standards'. Guilty, how do you plead?"

Sebastian panted out a few cusses to the angel.

"I'll take that as guilty," she said, writing of the scroll, "'The verdict of the council was decided April 3rd at 3:14 p.m. in the presence of a Legendary Reaper, a high angel, and a high demon. The agreed punishment for your crimes," Adrian put down the scroll, pushed her way past the servants, and looked into Sebastian's eyes, "Is Recall."

Sebastian's eyes widen as he started to shake, "N-No... You can do this... No, please!"

Adrian laughed, "Oh I love it when they beg," she paused to spit on the butler, "Sadly, I must deny you request."

As the group watched the angel exit the room, she only turned once, "May The Lord have mercy on your soul," was the last thing they heard from her before she left."

* * *

In the few years Ciel had known his butler, he had never seen Sebastian afraid. He'd seen him worried, annoyed, happy, scary, angry, even tired, but never afraid. Though, Ciel had yet to see him injured either.

But the moment in which Sebastian was in a state of absolute horror, the young earl could do nothing but watch as tears of fear slipped down his face.

"Come on, man," said Bard in a soft voice as he and the servants sat beside them, "This 'Recall' thingy can't be all that bad can it?"

Sebastian just drew his bruised limbs up to his chest, careful of his chains, and hugged his legs, "They can't do this... They can't..." was all he said, over and over and over again, as he began to shake.

Tanaka turned back to his human form and touched the younger butler's shoulder, "What is she going to do to you?"  
Sebastian looked at the hand and wiped some tears from his face, "She's going to play my Cinematic Record."

Ciel stopped, "Angels can do that?"

"Wait, hold on," interrupted Finny, "What's a Cinematic Record?"

Sebastian went to stare at the ground, frowning, "A Cinematic record is the recorded history of a being's life that is replayed when they die."

"But she said she wouldn't kill you, yes she did!" argued Meyrin.

"And only Reapers can see Cinematic Records," frowned Ciel, "What would be the point in having us here?"

"And what with that damn chain, why's it glowing like that!" exclaimed Bard.

The butler managed to compose himself, then he sighed, "Young master is right, though normal people can't usually see Records, a Recall is more than a record. A Recall is the worst punishment an immortal being can suffer right behind execution or torture," he rattled the chains on his wrists, "These wrist mentally, emotionally, and literally tied my hands. As long as there on, I can't use my demon power, and I become weaker physically and mentally. The chain connects me to the room, so when the angel activates it, I will black out and go into a dreamlike state. My Cinematic Record will be displayed on that wall."

"But how exactly is that punishment?" asked Finny.

Sebastian chuckled sadly, "The Recall doesn't work for everyone. It replays only certain moments in one's life, while a normal Cinematic Record shows Reapers a person's entire lifetime in a glance. The whole point of a Recall is to force a person to relieve the worst experiences of their lives. It's meant to destroy the person's mind beyond any standard. The point of having you here is to make it harder to forget."

A deadly silence rained over them as the thought settled in the air.

"So how long until you blackout?" Bard broke the silence."

"I don't know..."

* * *

The butler's words added to the tenseness of the room. Not one of them said a word as they waited.

Ciel sat Indian style with his chin in his hands, deep in thought. Finny was dozing in the corner, fighting to stay up with his friends. Meyrin (for once) was silent as she sat against the wall, wondering just what they were about to witness. Bard paced back and forth, hoping to pass the time so they could just get their butler's torture over with. Sebastian did not move from his spot on the ground, only moving his bonds a bit show he could lean against the wall in a more comfortable position. Tanaka used Meyrin's apron to make a makeshift bandage for Sebastian's arm and chest, along with his smaller wounds.

Nobody wanted to address the situation; everything happened too fast. First, there trapped in the room of doom. Next, Sebastian is a demon. Then, their friend is set to be tortured before then very eyes. What next?

The silence was shattered by the sound of a startled Tanaka supporting a coughing Sebastian against the walk.

"Fight it, boy!" said the steward(really?), "Don't give in."

The others rushed over as the butler's coughing slow enough for him to speak.

"I *hack* need you to *cough* *cough* do something for me," choked out Sebastian, trying to force back the feel of Adrian's power forcing his mind under.

"What?" said Ciel, forcing a dignified, serious expression onto his face, regardless of the fear he felt at known his butler's past.

"*cough* Don't judge me *hack* on what I have *cough* *cough* done..." The normally stoic butler shocked them with his request, regardless, they all nodded.

Sebastian gave one last cough as his world went black. The last thing he saw was his master's face and the cloth-like wall opposite of them flickering with the image of a lone farmhouse...


	2. His Butler, Young

As the screen flickered on, the servants and their master were too focused on the butler to notice.

Sebastian was dead to the world, but he seemed to be dreaming in a sense. Expressions would flicker across his face every now and then or he'd clench his fists. The only difference between this and a dream was that Sebastian wouldn't wake up no matter how much his master ordered him to.

They moved the butler into a more comfortable position against the wall as they all settled to watch, hoping that Sebastian was just overreacting in his worries. Bard and Finny were in the corner leaning on against the back wall, Meyrin sat on her knees in the other corner, Tanaka had gone back to his chibi form and took his seat next to Meyrin. With nowhere else left, Ciel simply squeezed next to Sebastian's still form so he wouldn't get crushed by Bard.

According to Tanaka's watch, it was about midnight when the screen began to play.

"What is that?" said Finny, bewildered.

"I don't know," said Bard, in all seriousness, "But I have a feeling we're all in for one hell of a ride..."

* * *

Before there was the perfect, demon, black butler, there was a young, innocent, human boy by the name of Johnny Walker. He was a poor farm boy in a small town just off of London. The Walker family owned a large farm, and sold its products all around England. All the girls in the Walker family were elegant, respectable young ladies and their eldest son was a brilliant lad and born to run the family business. But Johnny wasn't exceptional in the slightest. In fact, most people never even knew the Walkers had two sons.

"Johnny?" called Edwin A. Walker, head of the family household, "Where are you, son?"

Mr. Walker was a large, muscly man with a stern nature. His father gave him the large family farm when he was 21 and, under his guidance, it grew to one of the most prominent farms in England. He had seven children; five daughters and two sons.

He was a patient man, but when it came to his youngest son, well, running around tended to get a little bit tiresome.

"I'm here, pa!" called said tiresome boy, running into the house, "What do you need?"

"Nothing, boy," Mr. Walker scolded, "I just don't like it when my son is out wandering all alone. It's dangerous for a small little boy little your self John, with no one to protect you."

Johnny rolled his eyes as he sat down across the table from his father, "Pa, I'm not little, I'm almost nine years old!" He sent a cheery smile, "I'm all grown up now!"

The giggling of little girls filled the air.

John turned around and glared at his sisters in the far end of the room, "What's so funny?"

Amy, one of the eldest sisters at age 12, laughed, "If you're all grown up, why is Anne taller then you?"

Everyone laughed, including little seven-year-old Anne, at the expense of the youngest son of the Walker family, who blushed and looked at the ground.

It was honestly true; Johnny was very small for his age. All the Walker's had the signature golden blonde hair, navy blue eyes, pale skin, and tall, strong build, but John Michael Walker was nine years old, thin, dirty blonde, tan, and very small. His older brother told him he'd grow soon, but he'd have to wait. Johnny didn't believe him. His brother was his best friend, but Johnny didn't trust him because he was always a grown-up and he was always tall so how would he know? Either way, Johnny was ashamed of his size.

"Ah, bug off, Amy," he retorts to his sister, "I didn't ask what you think."

"John, I will have my children speaking in such a manner, now go and do your chores," Mr. Walker barked.

Most fathers adore there kids, especially there cute, small youngest. But Mr. Walker held little affection for John. To him, his youngest son was a stain on the family name. He had no extraordinary ability, he was to small to do hard work, and he didn't even look the part of a Walker.

But, with his wife gone, all Mr. Walker could do was look for a new wife to get him a better son. Mr. Walker loved his first wife, Mary, more than the others, but he needed another son, simply because little Johnny wasn't perfect enough.

* * *

Johnny rushed out of his house and into the fields. He wasn't stupid like everyone thought, he just didn't want to be angry with his pa.

When his mother was alive, she always told him to love everyone around him, and they'll love you back, and if people don't seem to notice, or don't seem to care, just keep on loving, because the best love is one that no one knows about.

This was how he chooses to love his pa; silently so that no one really even noticed he was his ever-loyal son.

Johnny picked up a spade and began his chores in the field. None of his siblings had to do chores, they were to busy studying literature and math, learning to play the piano, and, most importantly, being perfect. That was the main job of a sophisticated you gentleman or a lady. Perfection. Johnny obviously was not allowed to participate in this.

But still, Johnny followed his mother's advice and did as he was told, is the best, loyal son he could be. Even if that meant acting like a slave and plowing the fields, he'd do it.

Johnny spent the rest of the day doing his chores; plowing, planting, harvesting, cleaning, organizing, and such. He may not be much of a rich man's son, but at the very least, he was one hell of a servant.

* * *

It was late into the evening when Johnny finally finished his work. He had calluses on his hands, scraps, and bruises everywhere, and he was starving, but he wouldn't complain.

He rushed off to the house for supper. One thing he didn't have to do that a servant did was eat like one. No, Johnny didn't get a feast but he still ate a good meal every day.

He didn't eat with the family, not because he didn't want to, but because he knew he wasn't wanted. Johnny always felt awkward sitting at dinner with his family, because they never set a place for him, nor did they make conversation with him. It was like inviting your slave to a dinner party; unthinkable.

So, what Johnny did was he'd go to the kitchen, have the nice, old cook put his food in a bag, then he'd sneak into the woods and eat under an old oak tree and listen to the birds' chirp and just watch the day go by as he ate.

Today, as Johnny sat beneath the tree, he tried to guess what it was today's meal would be. As he opened it, he was delighted to smell smoked salmon with lemon on a fresh-baked roll, accompanied by a small canteen with what smelled like tea, Earl Grey if he were to guess.

Before he ate though, Johnny broke the salmon sandwich in half, then whistled.

In the blink of an eye, a raven was on the ground in front of him.

It was a really odd bird. It had red eyes, a firm sturdy stance, and an intelligent look to it. Regardless of its oddness, Johnny liked the bird. He'd saved it from some village children who were going to kill it. Ever since, the bird meet Johnny every day for dinner, and sometimes it would watch him as he worked.

Johnny threw the bird half of his sandwich, which it happily scarfed down, "Did you like it?" asked Johnny as he began to eat his own half, "I think everything chef makes is great, but he always likes others opinions!" He watched the raven expectantly, "Well?"

If a bird could smile, that raven would have been the perfect picture of such a thing. The bird nodded and finished it's half of the sandwich as the night slowly came, and, as quickly as it came, the bird was gone.

Johnny smiled and leaned back against the tree. Who needed friends when you have birds?

* * *

Everyone watched the screen in wonder.

None of them had ever seen anything like it, but that wasn't the problem. If Sebastian was right, then this was going to get much worse.

What Ciel did not expect was exactly what they saw. The earl never thought his butler had ever had a chance at wealth or money, let alone did Ciel ever think he was a rich man's son.

"My parent's used to know the Walker's," said Ciel, interrupting the theater-like silence, "Well, at least of them. There was a family by the same name that used to own a small product manufacturing plant the moved to America recently. I do believe there was an Edwin Walker in their family. This had to be around the 1500's, which would make Sebastian about..."

"About 387* years old..." breathed Bard, eyes not leaving young Johnny for a second as he had his chat with the raven, "Jesus, but how in the of God did this happen?"

"Yeah," replied Finny, "His dad isn't exactly the nicest man in the world, and his childhood wasn't exactly nice, but that doesn't turn you into a demon!"

"And Johnny doesn't look anything like Sebastian," agreed Meyrin, "Just look at him!"

Ciel sighed, "I don't know, but that is Sebastian and there is nothing we can do about it. If we want to know, all we can do is wait and see."

"Right," said everyone, just as a man's shadow entered the scene above little Johnny and his dinner.


	3. His Butler, Loved

Johnny looked up just as the shadow of a man hung over him.

"Matt!" he cried as he dropped his sandwich and reached up to his older brother, "Where have you been all day? You've been gone forever!"

Matthew smiled, "Come on, little brother," the elder lifted up Johnny by his armpits and held him bridal style, "I wasn't gone that long. I was only out for a day!"

"But I missed you," Johnny pouted.

Matt sat down and rocked his little brother a few times, cradling him to his chest and letting his cloak* fall around Johnny like a blanket. He let Johnny snuggle deeper into its warm fabric as he ran calloused fingers through Johnny's dirty hair a few times.

Matthew Walker was a the picture of a perfect Walker. He had shoulder-length, gold hair, deep blue eyes, and perfect tan skin. Matt was tall and well-built, but he was also sharp as a tack. He was next to take over the family business from his father, and often very busy. But aside from his appearance, Matthew acted nothing like the rest of the family. He wasn't harsh or stern, nor was he hot-tempered or brash. Matthew Walker was a kind, gentle man who stood up for what he believed in and loved his little brother very much.

After a long days work of being an adult, Matt found that the best thing in the world was that of coming home to those who loved you. His father only thought of him as his heir, not his son, his sisters were all spoiled brats, and his caring mother was long cold deep down in the ground for about three years now. The only one who actually loved him was his poor little abused brother. Johnny was too young to do what he did, but he did it well and without complaint. For this, Matt respected his younger and did everything he could to provide for Johnny what his uncaring father did not.

In a flash of chuckles, Matt leaped up, Johnny still in his arms, and flung his brother high in the air. Johnny let out a little yelp as he was jostled up and up in the air, till gravity took its course and pulled him down again.

Matt caught his brother easily in his arms and swung his now laughing little brother by his arms in a circle a few times before he let him down, "Okay, little brother, ready to go back home?"

Johnny nodded and the brothers raced back to the house, leaving the food for the animals.

_Genus Mali_

Ciel could feel Sebastian shift beside him as they watched brothers play. When the young earl turned to look at his butler, Sebastian was smiling like a child. Ciel had never seen him look so happy. For a moment, Ciel felt happy too that his friend could find a little joy in this bleak situation, even if it wouldn't last, but then Ciel forced his attention back to the screen. He had to remember that Sebastian was still a demon who wanted to devour his soul, and he was not his friend, Sebastian was just one hell of a butler.

But everyone else felt very relieved by this. At least someone took care of their butler in his youth. At least someone had cared for him. Just by Sebastian's reaction, they knew that Matt was a bright point in their friends life and they were grateful to him for that.

The happy moment was interrupted by the loud rumbling of someone's stomach. Everyone turned to the gardener, who looked embarrassedly at his feet.

"Hehe, sorry," said Finny, "I guess I'm a little hungry."

Everyone agreed grumpily, suddenly very much evening Johnny and his salmon sandwich.

"If you want, I can get you guys food."

All of them turned to face Adrian in the wall, holding another four chains.

"What the hell do you want?" Bard growled, standing up.

The angel just laughed, "What a riot! First I get my own surprise party, now this? This is epic!"

"Surprise party?" questioned Finny.

Adrian shrugged, "Eh, that's a whole different story, but I'll just give you the summary." She pulled on the four chains and out of the wall came Grell Sutcliff (screaming about love), William T. Spears (looking very indifferent), and Snake (says Wordsworth).

"What the hell is this lot doing here!" exclaimed Bard.

"I was looking for you," answered Snake, "But this red-head ran in asking for his 'love devil' Sebastian, says Dan."

"I will not be separated from my Seba-chan!" screamed Grell, kicking at his bonds.

"Please, Sutcliff," sighed William, awkwardly pushing his glasses up, "Try to hold some dignity."

Adrian rolled her eyes and tapped the chain, which disappeared. The three fell to the ground as Adrian moved over to Sebastian as the servants (minus Tanaka and Ciel) went to help Snake.

"Ah... It's starting," she said, opening the butler's butler's eye with her thumb, "Good, we're ahead of schedule."

"Get away from him!" yelled Ciel, slapping away her hand from Sebastian's face, "You can't torture him with a few memories! Sebastian's to strong for that!"

Everyone froze before the young earl even knew what he had said. Ciel was very glad his butler was in his dream state so that he hadn't heard his outburst.

But, Adrian just laughed, "What. A. Riot!" she moved to the back of the room, "Torture him? That's what you think this is? Man, you really have been hanging around Ash to much haven't you?" She caught her breath, "No, the Recall is not torture, but most demons who actually were subjected to it spread rumors to hide what happened. Only angels know the real truth," she laughed again, "But maybe your Reaper friend could help," she started to exit through the wall, "I'll send some food in a little bit." Then she was gone.  
After a brief silence, Grell broke the silence, "What's wrong with Seba-chan?"

William walked over to master and butler, then crouched down to Sebastian as hesitantly opened his eye, "Humph, it seems that the angel really is doing a Total Recall."

"What?" blinked Finny, "I thought it was just a Recall."

"And who are these guys?" asked Bard.

"We are Reapers," said Grell, grinning and taking in the shocked faces of the servants.

William rolled his eyes and adjusted his glasses, "Must you reveal top-secret information to everyone, Sutcliff?"

"What is a Total Recall," interrupted Ciel before Grell could respond.

"A Total Recall," William stated, "Is when an angel forces a being to re-witness the past events in their lives. It's like there own version of the Cinematic Record, but different."

"But Mr. Sebastian said-"

"Demons, like the angel said, would only have knowledge on such a thing like angelic punishment from those who were subjected to it, but frankly demons are to proud to admit the truth."

"Which is?"

William stood, "The Total Recall is an angelic tool used to return dead souls to life, or in this case, return demons to a near-human state."

Everyone froze, "What?" gasped Finny.

"Yes," nodded the Reaper, "It makes the demon began to lose its ability to hide its human form, takes away their immortality, and weakens the demon's abilities. It doesn't completely destroy its title as a being, but makes them more human than anything."

"What about the contract?" Ciel stuttered as he slumped back down next to his butler.

William looked down at him, "Any contract a demon holds during the period when the Recall takes place will remain, but the demon will be unable to eat its victim's soul and will be unable to make new contracts afterwords."

As the information settled, no last question was asked, "How are you sure," it came from Grell, "How do you know my Seba-chan is turning into a puny human, Will?!"

William sighed, "He's not turning into a human, just something very similar. And I can tell because of this." He leaned down again and eased open Sebastian's eye, but now so everyone could see.

Bard took a step back, Grell sobbed, Finny and Meyrin gasped, Snake stared wide-eyed, and Ciel just watched.

Sebastian's trademark ruby-red eyes had changed to match that of the young Johnny on the screen (who was still running around with his brother). They were a startling, lightning blue, much contrasted to the normal Walker navy, but they were different from the chipper youth's. Sebastian's weren't as bright, in fact, they looked like they were saddened and there was a mild reddish tint around the edge of his iris**, giving the edge of his eyes a distinctly purplish hue.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" commented Bard, as he stared in awe, "Is there anything we can do for him?"

"Sit back," William shrugged as he sat along the left wall, "Sit back and wait to pick up the pieces."


	4. His Butler, Ever Vigilant

After William's eerie speech, it took some time before they could get everyone situated on the floor facing the wall.

Will stayed in his spot against wall and Finny and Bard hesitantly sat beside him as Meyrin retook her spot in the right-hand corner and she was soon followed by Snake and co. It took some arguing to convince Grell that hug would most certainly not save Sebastian anytime soon, but the red reaper begrudgingly sat on the opposite side of William, against the left wall. Ciel, now very squished and pressed for space, somehow ended up against the back wall in the very middle, sitting on his sleeping butler's lap so that neither of them would be squished.

They quietly watched the screen, not willing to sleek after finding out about the true nature of Sebastian's current situation.

* * *

It took the two brothers about a half-hour to finally reach the house.

Johnny was the first one there, but Matt was close on his tail. As soon as the younger's feet touched the porch, Matt scooped him into his arms and quickly cared him off to his room.

Johnny's room was in the servant's quarters on the far east side of the ranch. It was better than most of the servant's rooms, as he was the owner's son, but it was far from what one of his status deserved. The small room was a converted stable that was attached to the main house. All the animals were taken out of it as was the straw, and it was thoroughly cleaned of all filth and muck. Regardless of this, it still smelled like horses and worse. Johnny's furniture consisted of a small worn-out pine dresser, a shallow wooden bowl with which he washed his face every morning, and a makeshift bed made out of half crate that was filled with straw and covered with a rough cotton blanket. The walls were whitewashed and the floor was all dirt. The only form of color in the room came from a colorful quilt made of scraps of cloth patched together crudely.

The older brother sat Johnny down on the dresser and pulled out one of his nightshirts, then got it on him. When he was done, Matt gently laid his brother on the sad little bed and sat on the crate edge.

"Matt?" said Johnny, sleepily.

Matt smiled, "Yeah, little brother?"

"Are you gonna go see the creepy man again tonight?" Asked the younger, innocent eyes barring up.

The Walker heir was visibly taken back, "What?"

Johnny just sat up and looked at him, "Every night I can hear you run from the porch around midnight and then I watch you go into the forest by the big fern tree by the barn. Sometimes I see the creepy man by the tree waiting for you. He's really scary..."

Matt let that set in a bit as he just watched his brother in horror, "John, you need to listen to me," he said in a firm, steady voice as he cupped a hand under Johnny's chin and made him look him in the eye, "I need you to forget about the man you saw, okay? I-It's not something you should get involved in. You'll know soon enough, all right? Will you promise that?"

Johnny nodded, suddenly very tired. Matt smiled ruefully and eased Johnny back down into the blanket. He wrapped the patchwork quilt around the small, sleeping body of his beloved brother.

Matt waited a few minutes, watching the rise and fall of the blanket, before he left the room, and headed straight for the fern tree at a running dash.

_Genus Mali_

Matthew Walker crashed through the trees at a breakneck pace, "Henley*! Henley!" he called at the top of his lungs, "Get out here we need to talk, NOW!"

"Calm down, I can hear you just fine," a male voice sounded from amongst the trees.

The loud flapping of wings was heard and suddenly, the raven was on Matt's shoulder, "Hello, Matthew," it said, tipping its head towards it master, "How may I be of assistance tonight."

"You can't," the heir replied, "We have a problem, and I'd rather not discuss it with a bird."

The raven sighed at leaped from Matt's shoulder. As it flew, the bird grew rapidly; legs gaining mass, wings shedding feathers; and soon, were the raven landed, stood a tall, slim, raven-haired man in a black suit, "Does this form suit you more, master?"

Matt rolled his eyes, "Yes, that's fine, Henley, truly splendid, but back to the problem at hand-"

"Your younger brother is aware of my presence," smirked Henley.

"You knew?!" Matt took a step back, "And you didn't tell me?"

"Master, your brother is a rather bright boy, much more so then most of your kind tend to be, I might say," Henley explained, "He is excepted all living beings as his equal, accepts his station in life, and never demands anything that he does not have. Frankly, I find it difficult to believe that your father put you in charge of the future of your families business and not him," he put a hand up to silence his growling master, "Regardless of all of these facts, did you honestly think that no one would be curious as to where you disappear to every night? You rarely go to your own home between work and our planning."

Matt sighed, "I guess your right. This means we must begin our plan early." He began walking out of the forest when he stopped,"Come, Henley," the heir turned, golden hair falling away from his neck, revealing a black seal of a pentagram in the nap of his neck, "We have work to do."

Henley dropped to one knee, removed his glove to reveal a matching seal on his hand, and smirked, "Of course, master. I follow my masters every command without complaint. If I couldn't even do this for my master, well then what kind of butler would I be?"

* * *

When the mysterious Henley appeared, and the seal was revealed on Matt, everyone looked to Ciel.

Said earl lifted a hand to his marked eye that bore the same mark. It made no sense, he thought, every demon has a different seal, so how can Henley and Sebastian have the same seal, let alone all the known demon likenesses of the Phantomhive butler. It made no sense what so ever. Even William looked shocked.

But the unspoken question hung in the air, Why would Matt do it?

He had everything he could possibly want; money, fame, power, titles, glory, and a brother who loved him to the moon and back. What amount of greed could make a man give up all this for one little wish? Suddenly, Ciel wasn't too grateful to his brother's childhood protector anymore.


	5. His Butler, Horrified

The next morning, Johnny was shocked to receive a summons to his father's side.

"I don't know, John," replied servant who came to fetch him, "But your father seemed to be in a rage."

The nervous boy briskly followed the servant to the main house and quickly entered the door. His surprise was only increased by the sight he witnessed.

In the front room, was the entire Walker family and then some. All of the young Walker lady's were in their Sunday best, standing in a straight line in front of the big window next to the window, their line headed by the Mrs. Walker (currently number four). Mr. Walker sat in his armchair, oddly glared daggers at his eldest son, who stood nervously in front of his father. The reason for everyone's discomfort was the stranger by Matt's side.

"It's good of you to join us, John," stated Mr. Walker, eyes not leaving his eldest, "As you can see, we have a new... butler that will be joining our household."

The black-clad man beside the Walker family heir bowed low, "Greetings, young master."

Mr. Walker glared at the man, "Yes, yes," he turned to his youngest, "John, does this man look familiar to you?"

Johnny was confused, so he looked to his older brother. Matt smiled and nodded for him to answer yes, so Johnny answered a curt, "Yes, pa," before jogging over to his brother's side.

"See, father?" Matt smiled, briskly coaching down and putting his arm around his brother, "Johnny knows Henley, so it's not like he's a stranger. I wish to take Henley on as my butler, and I find nothing wrong with my decision."

Mr. Walker growled, "I do not like him. He's too... eerie. If you want a butler, I will find you one, but not this one."

Matt smiled even hard, "A had a feeling you would be like this, so I had prepared for this."

"What do you mean by that?" his father said.

"I mean," spoke the heir, "That I do not need your help to pay my butler, my only wish was your consent. Henley will be paid with a small part of the bond you have for me in the bank, along with a portion of my wages as the current co-head of the company."

The head of the house was glowing red with anger, "How dare you defy me!"

"I am not defying you, father," argued Matt, standing from his spot behind a scared Johnny, "I am doing just as you always told me to. I am doing what's best for my family." With that, he took Johnny and his new butler out of the house.

* * *

The two brothers walked through the family's farmland, followed by Henley.

"Matt," asked Johnny in a hushed tone, "What's going on?"

Matt sighed and rubbed his brother's back as they walked, "I'm sorry you got caught up in that, little brother, but like I said last night, you'll understand in due time."

"Whose the scary man?" questioned Johnny, peeking back at the butler.

The Walker heir lightened up a bit and turned to the man,"This is my new butler, Henley Kitts. Introduce yourself, Henley!"

Henley smiled at the youngest Walker, who had stopped to look at the butler, "It is a pleasure to serve you, young master," bowed the butler.

Johnny watched him in his actions quietly, then laughed, "Your funny! I like you."

Matt chuckled and lead his brother again on the path, "See, Henley!" he called back to the butler, "I told you someone who likes you here!"

Henley nodded and followed his young masters on the well-worn path.

* * *

Soon, the younger brother had to bare far well to Matt and the new butler, and he went off to do his chores.

As Matt watched Johnny run off to the fields, he turned to his butler, "Well, Henley, shall we?"

Henley nodded, and they walked off to the woods, "Young master," questioned the butler, "Is it wise to act on our plans tonight? You do not seem to trust me that well, and, by default, neither does the rest of your family."

"Johnny likes you," stated Matt.

"Yes," Henley smirked, "But our plan does not involve your brother enjoying my presence."

"But it makes me feel better about all of this," sighed Matt, tilting his head down, "Frankly, no matter how badly I know that this is needed, I can't help but wish there was a better way to do this..." He rubbed his neck where the seal was.

Henley reached over to his master and moved his hand away, "Young master, if you know that this is what you feel to best the best action in protecting those you care about, then you have no other option then to proceed in your chosen plan."

"I know," he said, "It's just... Strange to think about it. It's a foreign thought, but frankly, I need to do what's right. This is the only way." A brief silence followed, "Henley?" asked the heir.

"Yes, young master?"

"I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"When this is over when I am gone..."

"Yes?"

"...at all costs, protect my little brother. Do everything you can to keep him safe and alive."

"Is this an order?"

"No," smiled Matt, "This is not something I can order my butler to do. This something I ask of a friend. Do you accept?"

The demon paused for a moment, smiled, then bowed low, "Yes, my young master."

* * *

Johnny finally finished his chores as the day came to an end. He ran inside his small room and slipped on this nightclothes. It had been a wild day, and the little boy couldn't wait to sleep.

What he never expected to hear on that quiet, sleepy night, was his sisters' piercing screams.

The high-pitched wail could only have been made by Alice, the second youngest of the Walker girls. Before Johnny could even comprehend his sister's screams, Alice's voice was joined by little Anne, the obnoxious Amy, and the second oldest, Alexandria.

Finally, Avery, the oldest of all the girls at eighteen shrieked the most frightening thing Johnny had ever heard in his young life. "MATT, STOP! YOUR KILLING THEM!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, then it was followed by a strangled screech.

The youngest Walker needed no more as he leaped from his bed and into the yard, along with the other servants. Everyone froze at what they saw.

All the lights in the main house shined bright, but the mien around it was dark. Soon, the girls' screams stopped, but two older yells were sounded; Mr. and Mrs. Walker.

Some braver servants broke out of their trance and rushed inside to help, but then more screams followed, "Master, what are you doing to them-!" screamed one of the servants, but he was quickly cut off by the sound of a blade cutting flesh. After that, most of the servants ran away, but Johnny remained, shocked.

Soon, the screams stopped and a figure slowly entered the door frame.

Time slowed.

The wind seemed to hold it's breath.

The world stopped turning.

Everything just froze.

Because Johnny's world stopped as his perfect older brother stood in the doorway, holding a knife and covered in blood, with his butler close behind him.


	6. His Butler, Angry

"Matt?" breathed out Johnny, "What happened?"

The elder didn't meet Johnny's eyes, only stopped for a brief second, then brushed past him, followed by his butler, "Father and his wife are dead," was his only answer.

Johnny followed them, "What about the girls? Amy? Avery? Anne?"

Matt continued on, "Their gone, too."

The younger brother grabbed Matt's arm, desperately hoping his fear was without base, "You tried to save them right, big brother?"

This time the young heir stopped, as did his butler, "How naive, little brother," he said as he shook off a startled Johnny from his arm, "You really hold on to the hope of my innocence even as stand before you dripping in the blood of our father and our sisters. How pathetic, little one."

Johnny took a step away from the one he'd looked up to for so long, "Why" he asked silently, eyes not leaving his blood-covered sibling and the calm butler, "Why would you do this, brother? Don't you care anything at all about your family? About me?"

Matt stopped, with a look like he wanted to say something, to console his scared little brother, but then he looked in his brother's wide eyes with a dark look that held a horrible expression of loathing and hate, "No, I don't. I never did."

Johnny's eyes watered as the two men began to walk away, "This whole time has been nothing to you? You've been playing me for a fool this whole time? Did you ever really love me?"

The young heir stopped again and spun quickly around, slapping Johnny straight across the face, "You are so stupid, you know that Johnny? You are the biggest idiot I have ever meet! Nothing in this world is good, little brother, you need to go out and find it yourself or all life is just evil handed to you on a silver platter. The only way to get anywhere in life is with hate. ' _Love_ ' is worthless. ' _Love_ ' brings nothing but pain. ' _Love_ ' makes people like you, Johnny. People who throw their lives away for those they love. You and all those people have nothing but ' _love_ ' in their hearts and that makes you weak. My advice to you is to find something hate. Let that make you stronger, little brother."

Johnny shook throughout his brother's whole speech. When Matt finally finished his monotone, the elder turned away, motioning for Henley to follow.

"Wait, you son of a bitch!" screamed Johnny, shaking with rage. Matt turned, slightly shocked at the sudden change in his brother, as did Henley.

"You loved me," growled the normally stoical boy, "You made me feel like you actually gave a damn. I was your little brother. But you know what? I don't care. You're completely right. Your the only person in the world I ever trusted, ever cared about. Now, I know that it was a one-sided feeling. You were never my brother. Now that your not my brother now, all I have left, is to hate you," he laughed, "I hate you, Matthew! I hate you! I'm gonna be stronger than you, then I'm gonna kill you. I'm going to kill you!"

Matt patiently listened to Johnny's screaming, then walked away without a word, and Henley followed, leaving Johnny panting in the field.

* * *

Master and butler stopped in the middle of the forest; by the tree where Matt's little brother ate every day.

The heir stood facing the tree, the adrenaline of murder leaving his system. The uncaring facade he put on for his brother was slowly melting, as tears began to slip down Matt's face. He sunk to his knees, body shaking with sobs.

"Johnny..." he wept, "Oh God what have I done to you? What have I done?"

Henley leaned down next to him, "Young master?"

"That's right," said Matt, wiping his face with his sleeve, "I promised you, my soul," he stood, still crying a little bit, "Well, let's get this over with."

Henley just watched.

"Well, go on! Take it!" screamed the heir, "Just take my soul!"

Henley smiled, "Of course young master. But I must ask something, is the request you ask of me earlier in regards to your younger still in effect?"

Matt nodded, "Yes, and don't let Johnny know about my fate. He needs to grow. He needed this."

Henley only nodded and lead his master to lean up against the big tree, "I will fulfill your request," he said, "Are you prepared?"

Matt swallowed hard, "Yes, I'm ready. I know my brother will be safe, and my father will not harm him anymore. Today, Johnny became a man. He'll be okay without me now. My life is done."

Henley smiled at his young master, "You have done well. You will rest soon, young master."

"Don't do that, Henley," Matt said as he closed his eyes, "I'm a dead man, don't make my memory your master, make it your friend."  
"Of course, my young friend," smiled Henley, as he brushed the hair away from Matt's eyes.

"Will it hurt?" asked Matt, not moving from his spot.

"Only for a little bit, but I will try to be as gentle as I can," calmed the butler.

"Thank you, Henley," replied the heir, "But that will not be required. Do as you wish."

"As you wish," answered Henley. He leaned over his master on hands and knees.

Matt flinched as his butler pressed his teeth against his neck, precisely over the curse mark. The heir struggled to maintain his calm demeanor as he felt Henley's teeth pierce into his neck. Matt at first felt nothing but extreme pain, but soon, the pain was replaced with the feeling of nothing. He was growing limp and tired. The word was slowly drifting away. He was dying.

* * *

It wasn't long until Henley stood up from the corpse of Matthew Walker, his stomach satisfied, but his heart saddened. Matt truly was a good companion and a true friend, but he was still prey. Either way, his most noble and honorable soul truly was a feast.

Once the soul was taken out of the young man's body, the demon butler still had a few things to do before he finished.

Henley gently moved the body against the tree into a more comfortable position, "Please wait a mere second, young friend," he whispered to the still corpse. Henley removed his white leather glove and butler touched his dead master's shoulder. From the butler's touch, the corpse looked like it began to dissolve from the hand. The body was quickly becoming nothing but a fine, shiny black powder that gently sprinkled to the ground. The strange powder was seemingly magnetic, as all the minuscule bits of the powder fall together in a small pile.

When the powder stopped falling, Matthew's corpse was gone and the black powder formed a small pile where the young man once was. Henley reached down and touched the pile of dust before he picked it up. By Henley's touch, the pile turned to a small onyx stone about the size of a fingernail.

The ex-butler flipped the stone a few times in his hand before he set to work. Most demons didn't really care for the next part of the process of taking a soul, making the soul stone's holder usually a crude ring of wood, but for this noblest and kind soul, Henley had fashioned a ring to forever mark Matthew Walker's soul on this earth.

Not being a butler at the time, Henley Kitts was not exactly able to gain fine material's for his master's ring, but he knew that his master's soul would never be content with golds or silver. No, Matthew Walker was a man who valued principles over material goods. So, his butler gathered about small wires, gears, and such tools of someone whom his master would have held great respect. The old tools had been melted into a thin, flat copper band with a ridge circling the middle of it, and a small hole in the center, the perfect size for the onyx remains of Matt.

The demon fit the stone in the ring as he ran off to fulfill his master's last request.


	7. His Butler, Changing

It was hard to keep a calm face in the small, white room.

Meyrin had long ago begun to weep with despair, Finny joining in quite quickly. Bard was there to lend a shoulder, even though the war-hardened man fought tears himself. Tanaka sipped his tea depressed. Grell was most likely the loudest weeper of all, bursting into overdramatic tears of utter anguish. William just frowned, a little bit worried about the slight pity he was feeling towards his nemesis. Snake just sat there, brushing tears from his eyes as his snakes comforted him as best as a snake could. Ciel simply chose to pull his butler's arms around him and pretend that everything was alright.

But one look at Sebastian told him that it just wasn't true.

The second they heard the first of the sisters' screams from the screen, tears formed in the demon's eyes. He knew what was going to happen. He knew everyone he loved was going to die before him all over again.

The worst part was that Sebastian's humanity was becoming very clear once again. Not only had his eyes changed, but earlier a few strands of dirty blonde hair became noticeable. Now, the butler had a streak of dirty blonde hair that stood out in contrast to his normal jet black. Also, his skin color had become a little tanner, and his nails had long since lost their black coloring. Only the curse mark on his hand proved that he was still a demon.

But what caused tears from the rest of the group was the look on Sebastian's face. He just looked so stoical. He looked like he could accept what was happening to him like he felt he deserved it.

Their butler had given in to the angel's torture. That much was obvious. Sebastian wasn't as strong as he seemed to be. On the outside, the demon was strong as an ox and stubborn as a mule. But it seemed that the quiet butler wasn't as strong when it came to Johnny Walker. They realized that Matt was right; Johnny did grow up that day when he vowed hatred to his brother. What the elder Walker didn't notice was that Johnny grew up in such a way that his whole life happened in a few minutes. Johnny's life ended that day. Johnny Walker died that very day, and the beginnings of Sebastian Michealis were born.

But now, watching the past catch up to him, Sebastian was slowly becoming the small, scared boy at the scene of the crime once more, but only this time, Matt wasn't there to make him hate.

So, Ciel sat on his butler's lap with shaking arms forced around the earl, allowing tears to fall onto his head. Though the earl side of Ciel told him that Sebastian's current state was unbefitting of a Phantomhive butler, the young 13-year-old part of him really didn't give a damn. Sebastian had always consoled him when he had nightmares, no matter how small, so why couldn't he lend a small bit of comfort in his seemingly endless, torturous nightmare? So, the young earl simply let his loyal butler hold on to him like a teddy bear.

They stayed that way, till the scene of Henley eating Matt's soul came on.

The others stopped sobbing for a brief moment and watched. Even Sebastian's tears slowed. No one said a word as the body of Matthew Walker became a small, black stone, and was made into a ring. Still, everyone wondered just what would become of it.

* * *

Johnny didn't get very far away from his home before he realized he was lost.

He really had no idea where he was going when he set off, all he knew was that the old farm he grew up in was not where he wanted to be, nor where he ever wanted to return too.

But there he was, teary-eyed and scared out of his mind, lost in the middle of the big, familiar forest he'd ventured since he was very young. He was lost in the woods, but even more so lost in mind.

Despite his being scared, Johnny had no idea what he felt. He was angry at his brother. He was sad for his family. He was a little excited for his new freedom. But he just couldn't classify what it was he felt that moment.

Johnny fell to his knees in the middle of a small clearing when it struck him just how hard the situation was at the moment. He was still only wearing a nightshirt, and he hadn't thought to bring anything with him. Even though it was the middle of spring, a small, sweat-covered, half-dressed little boy like him could easily freeze out in the open as he was.

It was only at this realization that Johnny allowed himself to cry for the first time in a long time. He cried for his father, who never really gave a damn. He cried for all of his father's wives, who were never good enough, just like he wasn't. He cried for his sisters, too young and too innocent to be cut down from their lives as they were. He cried for his brother, who had crushed all the hope and love in his heart. But most importantly, he cried for himself, alone and scared with no one to help him.

Soon, pouring rain began to fall from the sky, like it was crying right along with Johnny.

He cried so hard, he never noticed Henley walk up behind him from within the trees.

The butler silently knelt down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Johnny jumped at Henley's touch, throwing himself back through the rain and landing in the mud, "Get away from me!" he cried out, "Stay back!"

Henley watched, amused, "You know, screaming at a foe will do nothing to protect you."

"Like you know anything, you bastard," Johnny glared.

Henley stood from his kneeling position and faced the boy, "I do know. I know that you need strength and protection, and you'll do whatever it takes to get it. I can give that to you."

Johnny stopped glaring, "You work for Matt," he said curtly, "Why would you help me?"

"I am a very fickle creature," replied the butler, "I am not one for sticking around with one person for a long time. I find you to be much more interesting."

Johnny stared, "What are you?"

Henley smiled, as he let his true form slowly leak out. He grew wings, his teeth grew sharp, and his eyes went red, "I am simply one hell of a butler."

The boy's eyes widened as the demon returned to his human form, "You're a monster."

The butler laughed, "That's one way of putting it," he got closer to Johnny, "But the question remains, will you make a deal with me?"

Johnny watched him for a minute. He wasn't stupid. He knew what happened when you made deals like these. You usually get killed. But Johnny didn't care, he just needed to be stronger so he could be better than his brother. That's all he wanted.

"I'll do it," he said, surely, "I make a deal with you!"

Henley smiled, "So you're abandoning the light for the path to hell... Fine. Well then, Let's mark our bodies with the contract seal. The more visible the place where your seal is, the stronger the power. So where do you want-"

"Anywhere is fine," he replied, the little boy from before gone, "I want a power stronger than anyone else's!"

"Your quite greedy, despite your small body," Henley chuckled as he reached a hand to Johnny's eye, "Well then, I'll put it on that big eye of yours, filled with despair."

Johnny screamed only once as searing heat burned into his eye. It felt horrible even after Henley withdrew his hand.

"Well then, go on, give me any order," said Henley, adjusting his tie.

Johnny thought for a second, clutching his marked eye, "Henley, this is an order."

"Yes, young master?" inquired Henley, quite interested in what Johnny would say.

"Make me as strong a demon!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading this exclusively for my own nostalgic purposes. I'm planning on purging my old ff account soon and I wanted to make sure this story didn't get lost in the move. It isn't particularly well written, I know, but I have a lot of very fond memories of writing it back in the day. I'm not looking for serious critique here so consider it a nice little "look how much I've improved compared to this!" kind of thing. Hopefully, someone out there might enjoy this, idk. It was moderately well received when 14 year-old me wrote it, so who knows.


End file.
